


The Trick Is To Keep Breathing - When it all changes: Life, Love and Family in Torchwood - Series 16 - WIP

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Rating: NC17, Series, WIAC:LLAFIT, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> The Twins, Caden and Eloise are now 19 and working for Torchwood, a case comes up that would be perfect for them but their parents are reluctant to let them work on the field, especially Jack ... will his fear be founded?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

**AU: When it all changes: Life, Love and Family in Torchwood.**  
Title: The Trick Is To Keep Breathing  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys, Andy, My OC's: Caden, Eloise, Dylan, Jenni, Claire, Chloe, Damien, Ianto's family.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  The Twins, Caden and Eloise are now 19 and working for Torchwood, a case comes up that would be perfect for them but their parents are reluctant to let them work on the field, especially Jack ... will his fear be founded?  
 **Spoilers:** Probably not, but you never know ...  
 **Warnings:** Mentions of abuse but no details.  
 **Rating:** NC17 for the series.

**A/N:** I've not written in this verse for a long time - after starting this my bunnes and muses did a bunk ... i am hoping that the uploading of all my fics here and reading through this will help jump start them. If you like these first few chapters please take the time to let me know and that might give them a much needed kick up the arse too!

  
  

 

“Another young adult, this time a teenage boy, was discovered in a state of shock and confusion in the early hours of this morning,” the newsreader announced, trying her best to be professional but her emotion clear in her tone of voice as she continued. “this is the seventh young person in as many weeks. The police are desperate for any information that may lead to the arrest of the person or persons unknown responsible.”  
  
Jack pressed a button on the remote control and froze the image on the TV screen.

“All of the young people taken have been attacked physically and sexually assaulted to the extent they have retreated into themselves,” Jack answered. “the police haven't released this information to the general public, or the fact that there seems to be a connection to the Young Persons Homeless Hostel on the outskirts of the city.”

“I still don't see why this concerns us?” Chloe frowned. “and why do the police believe there is a connection with the Hostel?”

“Inspector Davidson, Andy, called me early this morning,” Jack replied. “he can't give me exact details but he received an anonymous tip late last night which has led him to believe that the beings responsible for this are not native to this planet.”

“Alien? Aliens are abducting teenagers and young adults for their own pleasure?” Eloise gasped. “it's bad enough when humans do such atrocities, what an alien could do … a non humanoid alien … just doesn't bear thinking about.”

“It's not wonder they are being found in such a state,” Caden added. “they might never recover.”

“Which is why we need to close this hostel down,” Jack told them. “but first we need to prove they are responsible and make them pay for their crimes.”

“You have a plan?” Ianto asked his husband.

“We need a mole, someone we can trust to infiltrate the hostel and report back to us,” Jack answered. “they need to be able to pass as a teenager and homeless.”

“I can do it,” Eloise stated. “I'm only nineteen and I'm always being told I look younger.”

“No way!” Jack retorted. “I will not let you put yourself in that kind of danger.”

“Dad, I can do this,” Eloise argued back. “when I joined Torchwood you promised you would treat me like any other member of the team and not once have you let me do anything that didn't involve filing even though I've proved I can shoot a gun as well as you and Da and am perfecting capable of defending myself in hand to hand combat!”

“She has a point dad,” Caden put in. “you've let me work out in the field.”

“Yes, but nothing on this scale,” Jack replied.

“We could both do it, go undercover,” Caden suggested suddenly. “then we can watch out for each other.”

“Yes!” Eloise agreed, sending her thanks silently to her brother for his support. “if anything was about to happen to one of us we would be able to warn the other, no matter what.”

“Okay, yes, your telepathic skills have evolved but we've never tested them in the field, under duress?” Ianto put in, concern for his children's lives uppermost in his thoughts.

“Oh Da, you've never given us the chance too.” Eloise sighed frustratedly, her voice tinged with her rising anger. “I am nineteen, an adult in the eyes of the law, why can't you and Dad see this?”

“You are also our daughter and we don't want to lose you,” Jack told her, then looked at Caden. “or you, it's our job as parents to protect our children.”

“Then you should have never agreed to us working here,” Eloise yelled, getting to her feet and storming out of the conference room.

“Good one Dad,” Caden huffed, rising from his chair and running off to find his twin sister.

“They're right,” Chloe said quietly.

“I know, I know,” Jack said sadly. “but when I think of who we've lost so young … Owen, Toshiko. It seems like only yesterday even though it was years ago and more recently Damien.”

“They are special kids,” Chloe said. “no, special adults now and they both need to see that you see them as such.”

“But this would put them in a lot of danger,” Ianto added. “if anything happened to them ...”

“They could get killed crossing the road tomorrow,” Chloe stated. “I'm sorry but they could, you need to let them become the adults they are.”

“She's right,” Ianto sighed. “and it's not like they are incapable of taking care of themselves as Eloise stated. If they both went undercover as Caden suggested at least we would know they would be safer than one of them alone.”

“And what if one of them was rendered unconscious or killed before they could alert the other of their peril?” Jack argued.

“Peril?” Chloe said, shaking her head. “Look, they are your children, I know that but I see them from another perspective, as intelligent young adults who have two fathers who have brought them up in a manner and with the skills that befit this job.”

“You really think we should let them do this?” Jack asked her and his husband.

Ianto and Chloe nodded in unison and Ianto answered rather reluctantly. “I do and we will take every precaution possible.”

“They can do this,” Chloe put in.

“They can,” Jack finally agreed. “so I guess we should get them back here and work out the logistics.”

“Caden can use his technical skills to find out everything he can on the hostel and Eloise and can work on their disguises, a trip to one of the charity shops should turn up something unfashionable, even if the clothes need adapting and ageing a little.” Ianto said. “Make them look dirty and a little tatty.”

“I'll go and find them,” Chloe offered, leaving the two men alone.

Both Jack and Ianto rose and moved to look out across the hub.

“Sometimes I imagine I can see Tosh, Owen and Damien still sitting at their workstations,” Ianto said quietly. “I go to ask them something and then remember that they aren't there.”

Jack slipped his arms around his husbands waist from behind and kissed the back of his neck softly.

“It's not just you who does that,” Jack admitted. “It feels wrong without Gwen too, but I can understand her wanting to spend more time with her family.”

Ianto turned in the Captains arms to face him. 

“Yep,” Ianto said simply before their lips met in a short but tender kiss.  
  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey, sis, wait up,” Caden called out to Eloise.

“Get out of my head!” She sent back.

“Where are you? I only want to talk?” Caden responded.

“Outside, not far from the Tourist Office,” she told him. “I'll wait for you.”

“Good!” He stated and headed out through the cog to to catch up with his twin.

“This is the final straw,” she said when he came into view. “I've had enough, I'm leaving Torchwood and home.”

“Don't you think that's a bit drastic?” Caden asked her.

“It's all right for you, they've let you go out into the field with then a couple if times,” Eloise snapped.

“Yep, but it's not like I did anything exciting,” Caden sighed. “mostly it was using the tracking system in the back of the SUV, all that weapons and combat training and no use for it.”

“Well, if you want to stay, that's up to you. My mind is made up,” Eloise told him.

“Fine, but leaving home? Dad and Da will be devastated,” Caden argued. “and where would you go?”

“I can move in with Tom,” she announced.

“Tom? You've only known him a month, does he know about this plan?” Caden huffed.

“You sound like dad!” She retorted.

“Believe me, I sound nothing like dad will when he hears of this plan,” Caden couldn't help but chuckle softly at her expression as he said the words. “and there is no way Tom is going to let you move into his flat this soon.”

“He might,” she huffed dramatically.

“Do you really want to move in with a guy you've not known very long?” Caden asked her.

Eloise shrugged.

“I thought as much,” Caden said just as his mobile rang in his pocket. “You've only been dating for three weeks, he won't want that kind of commitment yet.”

“I'm not even sure I like him that much yet,” Eloise admitted to him.

Taking it out Caden looked at the caller display, didn't tell his twin who was calling and answered.

“Hello,” he said simply.

“Yep.”

“Okay, I'll tell her,”

“We'll be there shortly.”

With that he cut the call found his sister standing watching him with her arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face.

“That was Dad,” Caden admitted.

“Thought as much, phoning to check upon me was he?” She pouted.

“No, it seems that Chloe may have talked some sense into them,” Caden replied. “they are will for us to help on this hostel case.”

“Help how?” Eloise asked suspiciously.

“They want us to go back and talk about it,” Caden told her. “you can always strop off again if it's not to your liking.”

“Ha ha!” Eloise snarked. “Fine, lead the way.”

~*~*~*

“Yes?” Eloise asked, a pout to rival the Captains as she entered the conference room and faced her parents, Caden at her side.

“Be nice,” Caden sent to her.

“Eloise, we have come to the agreement that you are right,” Jack began.

“About bloody time,” Eloise huffed.

“Any more language like that I will change my mind,” her father told her firmly.

“Sorry Dad, Da,” she said, having the sense to look ashamed.

“You are indeed and adult and as Chloe reminded us, we have brought both of you up to very capable,” Jack continued. “we have known since you were both young teenagers that you both wanted to join Torchwood and we should be honouring the fact that you want to work with us.”

“We're just scared for you,” Ianto added. “you are our eldest children, our first born and as your parents it is our job to keep you for harm. But, we also need to allow you to become adults in your own right and to trust you and your instincts.”

“We will be careful, we don't want to die either,” Eloise said, a small smile playing at the lips still pouting on her face.

“And we have the advantage of being able to communicate with each other without comms,” Caden said. “this means we can go undercover without anyone knowing that we know each other.”

“But you do look alike, even of you are brother and sister,” Jack pondered.

“To the both of you, yes, but with our slightly different colouring and completely different hair types we should be able to fool them,” Eloise said.

“She's right,” Ianto agreed. “okay, if we are going to do this then your Dad and I need to go over all the fine details tonight, then we can talk to you both and Chloe in the morning. Meanwhile we need you both to visit one of the charity shops to buy some unfashionable clothes to make tatty and dirty.”

“We can do that,” Caden answered for the both of them, it helped to know what your sibling was thinking at times. “is there anything else we need to do this evening?”

“Nope,” Ianto told them. “do whatever you were planning for this evening, but make sure you get a good nights sleep, you'll be needing your wits about you tomorrow.”

“Yes Sir,” Caden grinned, giving his parents a mock salute. “come on sis, lets get out of here.”

The twins headed towards the door of the conference room, Eloise stopping at the door to turn and smile at her parents.

“Thanks,” she told them simply and then bounded down the stairs after her brother.

“That charity shop around from the bay should have what we need Ellie,” Caden said when she caught him up.

“The quicker we do this the better, I'm meeting Tom this evening and who knows when I'll get to see him next,” she told her brother with a smile. “especially if I have to be home early.”

“Dad and Da still don't know about him yet, do they?” Caden asked her, trying not to listen to her thoughts.

“No … they will, when I know him better,” Eloise answered. “I'd like to know just exactly how I feel about him before I take the risk of Dad scaring him off.”

Caden laughed loudly as they reached the charity shop.

“Now would he do a thing like that?” He asked her cheekily.

“You know damn well that he would try,” Eloise sighed. “why do you think Steve and Adam didn't last long.”

“Why do you think I never introduce them to my partners?” Caden grinned.

“They don't even know that you like boys and girls yet,” Eloise laughed. “I'm not sure why you've not told them, it's not like they will be shocked?”

“Because I like them not knowing every detail of my life,” Caden shrugged. “I'll tell them when the time is right.”

“Fair enough,” Eloise said, finally pushing open the door to the charity shop and entering, her brother following behind and they set about finding suitable clothes for their mission.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

“Caden is working on finding out everything he can about the Hostel,” Ianto told his husband as he made them their last coffee of the day.

“And Eloise, is she working on their disguises?” Jack asked.

“Caden said they were finished and ready for tomorrow,” Ianto answered. “she's gone out but he said his sister promised to be home early.”

“She's been out a lot recently, does she have a new boyfriend?” Jack asked his husband.

“She's as likely to me as you,” Ianto replied. “after the last two I'm guessing that if she has met someone knew she's keeping him to herself for now.”

“Are you insinuating that I had something to do with them splitting up?” Jack asked, trying to look innocent.

“Yep!” Ianto exclaimed with a smirk.

“Well, neither of them were good enough,” Jack huffed. “and she's only nineteen, she has plenty of time to think about boys.”

Ianto chuckled out loud. “And does the same thing apply to Caden?”

“Of course … hey, do you mean you think he likes boys too?” Jack asked curiously.

“To be honest, I have no idea,” Ianto shrugged. “he's go lots of friends of both sexes but I've never noticed an attraction between any of them and him.”

“Perhaps he's attracted to both,” Jack said. “not that it matters, but maybe we should remind him that there is a chance he could could get pregnant!”

“I'll let you deal with that one, it's a long time since we had the birds and bees talk with the twins,” Ianto grinned.

“I'll do it once this mission is done and dusted,” Jack agreed. “speaking of which, we could just go into the hostel guns blazing and see if anything untoward is going on there?”

“Nice idea Jack but if the rumour is wrong and the place is completely innocent we will just end up terrifying innocent young adults and the hostel workers alike,” Ianto replied. “we'll do what we planned and hope we are wrong.”

“Claire is going to have Dylan and Lizzie at hers for a few days so we don't have to worry about them,” Jack informed him. “that we we can focus on Eloise and Caden, make sure that we keep them as safe as possible. She'll pick them up in the morning and take them to school, I said we'd have a bag packed for them when she came.”

“They'll love spending some extra time with Claire, I think they miss having her as a live in nanny,” Ianto said. “and they always get spoilt rotten.”

“Yeah, life is always changing,” Jack said a little wistfully. “I was thinking, maybe we should consider getting another pet or two, I miss having Chewie and Princess around the house too.”

“Now that Claire isn't there all day it wouldn't be fair on a dog to leave it alone all that time,” Ianto replied. “but perhaps we could get something that needs less attention?”

“I did think about a cat, they are more independent,” Jack suggested.

“We're getting a cat? Cool!” Caden stated, hearing only that part of the conversation as he entered the room.

“We're thinking about it, there's a difference,” Ianto told him.

“What have you come up with on the hostel?” Jack asked, spotting all the printed off sheets of paper in his son's hands.

“Not much, just the usual blurb,” Caden admitted. “if something is going on there then the details are buried deep.”

“What do we know then?” Ianto asked.

“That they only take in teenagers and young adults from the age of thirteen to twenty one,” Caden informed them. “no-one can just turn up on their doorstep and expect a place. You have to be homeless and spotted on the streets for them to contemplate them giving you a room.”

“They are selective?” Jack frowned.

“So it would seem,” Caden answered.

“That's a little strange in itself,” Ianto put in. “a homeless teen is a homeless teen. Does it give any more details about how they decide who get a place?”

“No, nothing,” Caden told him. “they are keeping those details to themselves.”

“Then we have to hope that both you and Eloise fit their criteria,” Jack said, the wrinkles of his frown deepening on his forehead.

“Our disguises are perfect,” Caden said. “Eloise did a fantastic job of ageing the clothes and making them look grimy, like we've been living on the streets for weeks.”

“Talking of your sister, any idea where she is this evening?” Jack asked him.

“She told me she was meeting a friend,” Caden shrugged.

“Boyfriend?” Jack pushed gently.

“No idea,” Caden shrugged again. “but she told me she'd be home early. I'm going to try and do a bit more digging on the hostel but I don't think there's anything to find then going to bed.”

“Okay, thanks Caden,” Jack told him with a smile.

Caden bid his parents goodnight and then left the room, heading to his bedroom and sending his sister a message to remind her to be home early.

*~*~*~*

“Dammit,” Eloise muttered under her breath while her boyfriend kissed her neck.

“What's wrong?” Tom asked her, then resumed his previous ministrations.

“I have to go soon,” she sighed, mentally sending her twin a reluctant thanks for the reminder.

“But it's early yet,” Tom mumbled, hand stroking over her denim covered thigh.

“I promised, big day tomorrow,” she told him with a reluctant sigh. “family stuff.”

“Will I get to see you tomorrow then?” Tom asked hopefully, his other hand sliding under the back of her t-shirt and caressing her warm skin.

“I don't know,” she replied, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “it depends on how late we get back, that's if they don't decide to spend a few days away.”

“Oh Ellie, I'll miss you,” Tom murmured in her ear, pressing himself close to her where they were sat on his sofa.

“It won't be for long, a few days at the most,” she assured him, her lips finding his again and kissing him deeply until they were both left panting.

“How long before you have to go?” Tom asked breathlessly, his hand moving under her t-shirt to find her bra covered breast.

“Now,” she sighed, firmly removing his hand from her body.

“We've been going out for three weeks now,” Tom pouted. “and you won't go any further than kissing, a guy has needs you know?!”

“So do girls, but it's too soon,” she replied. Getting to her feet and straightening her t-shirt. “I'll call you in a couple of days.”

“I'm sorry,” Tom sighed, standing up beside her and brushing his hand lightly over her cheek. “one more kiss before you go?”

“Why can I never stay angry with you?” Eloise smiled and let him do just that.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

When Caden and Eloise appeared the the main hub they both looked very much the part of homeless teenagers living on the streets. The clothes they had found in the charity shop were at least three years out of date and Eloise had done an amazing job of making them look tattered and old. They had a little dirt smeared on their faces and their fingernails looked like they hadn't been cleaned in month, their hair scruffy and unbrushed finished off the look.

“You'd never know there was two relatively normal teenagers under all that,” Chloe chuckled. “you both look fantastic.”

“I guess that's a good thing,” Jack mumbled.

“It is,” Ianto assured his husband. “if the kids looked anything less then they wouldn't get picked up by the Hostel.”

“I'm still not a hundred percent sure this is a good idea,” Jack stated.

“We can do this Dad,” Eloise sighed.

“I know you can, but it doesn't stop me worrying about you,” Jack answered, feeling more of a Dad than their boss at that exact moment.

“And so will I, but as we agreed last night, we have to let them do this,” Ianto told the Captain, taking his hand in his own.

“And I will, I just won't like it,” Jack admitted. “okay, here are the rules, both of you will keep your comms in at all times, no excuses now they are so small they can't be detected and you will check in with us every hour.”

“We can do that,” Caden agreed. “but what if we are in a situation where we are unable to without detection?”

“Then we will give you an extra hour before we come in guns blazing,” Ianto told them, giving Jack a small smiled.

“You will also need a word or phrase that will alert us if you are in real, immediate danger,” Jack added. “something that won't make them suspicious but will let us know that you need our help.”

“That sounds reasonable,” Eloise agreed. “how about 'Cachu? If we are only speaking English and we swear is Welsh, even if they know the language they'll just think it's something we've picked up?”

“I like that idea,” Caden smiled.

“You would!” Jack huffed. “Any excuse to swear without getting into trouble.”

“So, it's agreed then?” Chloe asked.”The code word is Cachu?”

“Yep,” Ianto nodded, still holding his husbands hand tightly in his own.

“Good, then we should get this started,” Chloe said. “they need to be out in Cardiff and be seen so that the people from the Hostel get word about them.”

“Yeah, the less time this takes the better,” Jack said, giving his eldest children a pointed look. “are your comms in?”

“Yes Dad,” they both answered in unison and turned them on to test them, then off again.

“Okay, make sure you are both looking out for each other, you keep in contact, understand me?” Jack ordered.

“We will, we promise,” Eloise told her father, giving him a small smile.

“I'd never let anything happen to my sister,” Caden told him adamantly.

“We know you won't, or you she you Caden,” Ianto told them. “but please, don't do anything to put yourselves in unnecessary danger.”

“We won't,” Caden assured him.

The twins then both rushed forwards to give each of their fathers and then Chloe a hug before moving across to the invisible lift, which took them up to the Plass. Once there they stayed out of sight within the perception filter while they decided who was going to head off first.

“Okay, one of us should go into the City centre, the other around the bay?” Caden suggested. “We need to stay well away from each other so no-one can guess that we know each other, let alone that we are related.”

“Luckily it's still early so there's barely anyone about to see us emerge,” Eloise answered. “how about I take the City centre and you take the bay?”

“Sounds okay to me,” Caden shrugged. “we just need to be seen, begging would be a good way to get noticed.”

“That's what I thought too,” Eloise agreed, tapping the tatty hat on her head. “I can use this.”

Caden nodded, pulling an ancient looking marker pen from his pocket. “I'm going to find a bit of cardboard or something in a skip and write a message with this.”

“Right, so do you want to go first, I can't see anyone around at the moment?” Eloise asked her twin.

“Might as well,” Caden replied then went to step off the slab that made up the invisible lift, hesitated and added. “are you scared?”

“A little,” Eloise admitted. “but not as much as I want to do this and prove myself to Dad and Da.”

“Not just me then,” Caden grinned, gave his sister a quick hug and then bounded off towards the shops around the bay in search of cardboard for his sign.

Eloise watched him until he was out of sight, waited until the couple heading across the bay vanished around a corner and then headed off herself towards the City centre to find herself a prime location for begging and being noticed.

Caden found a piece of scrap cardboard relatively easily, he lay it on the floor and write in large capital letters 'Homeless. Please spare some change for food. Thank you'. Once that was accomplished he tossed the pen into the skip where the cardboard had come from and went to find a spot to sit.

“I've already made 48p,” Eloise's voice came to him as he settled down on the paving stones, thankful the weather was dry and mild.

“You'll be rich before you know it,” Caden sent back. “I've just found my spot.”

“Good luck,” Eloise responded.

“You too,” Caden replied, sitting cross-legged and propping his sign up on his lap.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

“Just checking in again,” Eloise said discretely into her comm. “it's getting dark and cold now, hopefully they know about me and will come soon.”

“Same here,” Caden added.

“And my bum is numb from sitting on the pavement for most of the day,” Eloise said with a grumble. “but I made almost five quid and got a cup of coffee.”

“How on earth do people live like this?” Caden asked. “I made a little more but it's nothing, it will barely buy a sandwich and a drink!”

“Sadly that's why some on the streets end up dealing drunks or selling their bodies,” Ianto replied sadly, finally getting a word in.

“If you're not chosen and picked up by midnight then I guess you should head home?” Jack asked, trying to keep his hope out of his voice.

“No Daddy,” Eloise answered. “if we do that we might get seen and then our cover will be blown.”

“And that will be the end of the mission,” Caden added. “we're going to see this through Dad.”

“Just be careful,” Jack said simply.

“Dad, if you tell us to be careful once more I swear when I see you next I will slap you,” Eloise told him, her tone light and playful.

“We are not kids any more Dad,” Caden said. “and this will prove it.”

“Okay, okay,” Jack sighed resignedly. “I won't mention it again.”

“But I might,” Ianto added with a chuckle.

“Da!” Both twins laughed in unison.

“Okay, don't forget to check in again in an hour,” Ianto told them.

“We won't,” Eloise answered for the two of them.

With that the twin cut their comms and wrapped the blankets they had been sitting on around their bodies to keep warm at exactly the same time without either of them suggesting it to the other.

“It's bloody freezing,” Eloise sent to her brother.

“Yeah, what I wouldn't give to be in our nice warm house now,” Caden agreed.

“And a duvet wouldn't go ...” Eloise began and then stopped when she spotted the blue people carrier with the hostels logo on approaching her slowly along the road. “Caden, they've seen me.”

“Just play it cool,” Caden said, suddenly scared for his sister.

“I will,” she said and then looked every part the homeless teen when the vehicle came to a halt by her feet and a perky young woman with red hair got out and spoke to her.

“Hi,” she began, with a bright smile Eloise could see in the pale glow of the street lights. “I'm Jane, and you are?”

“Eloise,” she replied quietly, having already decided that using her real Christian name would make things less complicated. “Eloise Jones.”

“Well Eloise, I work for a local hostel and I'd like to offer you a bed for the night.” She told her.

“Why should I trust you?” Eloise asked, tugging the blanket tighter around her body and looking nervous.

“Look, the car shows where I'm from,” Jane said. “I promise you, you will come to no harm. Just a bed for the night and some food. That sounds better than sleeping here in this doorway, doesn't it?”

“I guess so,” Eloise shrugged but didn't move.

“Then lets get you there then, you can have a shower too,” Jane said, her cheerful grin getting wider. “and we can probably find you some clean clothes that fit if you'd like?”

“Sure,” Eloise said slowly, getting to her feet and allowing the woman to help her into the passenger seat of the people carrier.

“You'll like the hostel, we're a friendly lot,” Jane said reassuringly as she started the car.

“Maybe,” Eloise said mumbling into the blanket.

“Are you okay?” Caden's voice came to her a few moments later.

“Fine, I'm in the hostels car and heading for there I guess,” she answered, peering out the windows at the familiar streets of Cardiff.

“I think I'm going to be spending the night on the street,” Caden told her. “if I don't get picked up I'll head into the City Centre tomorrow.”

“Stay safe and find somewhere to keep warm,” Eloise told him.

“I have just the place and a plan,” Caden replied. “Don't forget to check in with our parents.”

“I won't,” Eloise promised. “see you soon I hope.”

“You too,” Caden replied and then the two of them stopped communicating.

“You're very quiet, are you okay?” Jane asked Eloise.

“Yep,” Eloise replied simply.

By the time they pulled into the small car park at the back of the hostel Eloise had the sulky, homeless teenager act perfect. Jane had stopped trying to get her to talk and the rest of the journey had been in silence, which suited Eloise just fine as she was feeling a little nervous, which also helped with her cover.

“So, lets get you inside and something in your tummy first,” Jane said, turning off the ignition. “then I can show you where you're sleeping and find those clean clothes I promised you.”

“Mmmm,” Eloise mumbled, following the woman's lead and getting out of the SUV and into the back of the building.

“This is the kitchen.” Jane said with a bright smile. “the dining hall is just through there but it's closed now, I thought you might like some soup and a sandwich?”

“Sure,” Eloise answered along with her stomach rumbling loudly.

“Are you from here, Cardiff that is?” Jane asked, pouring soup from a can into a bowl and placing it in the microwave to heat up before reaching into a cupboard and getting a loaf of bread.”

“Yep,” Eloise told her with a small nod, still clutching her blanket around herself.

“Why are you on the streets, where are your parents?” Jane continued as she put together a sandwich.

“They died in a car crash just over a year ago,” Eloise replied, looking down at her hands. “I went to live with my aunt but … we don't get along.”

“In what way?” Jane pushed, placing the bowl of piping hot soup down in front of her and then the sandwich.

Eloise picked up a spoon and used it to taste the soup, which was much better than she expected.

“She tried to treat me like a little kid,” Eloise replied easily. “I'm not a kid.”

“How old are you?” Jane asked.

“Nearly seventeen,” Eloise answered, taking a couple of years off her real age knowing she could easily pass for younger if she wanted without make-up.

“It's a hard life, living on the streets,” Jane said, watching the girl eat ravenously. “but we've found you now, we'll help you all we can.”

Eloise mumbled a thank you and finished the last of her meal.

“Now, I'm sure your tired, does a shower and some sleep sound good?” Jane asked her.

Eloise nodded once with an added shrug of the shoulders and once again followed Jane who led her to a small, clean room that had a single bed, a small chest of drawers and a wardrobe.

“This will be your room,” Jane told her with a smile and opened the wardrobe where there were two towels. She handed them to Eloise.

“I'll show you where the showers are and then I will find you some night things. I'll bring them to the showers and leave them there for you in the changing room,” Jane told her. “and some clean clothes for tomorrow on your bed. Is there anything else you need?”

“A toothbrush?” Eloise asked hopefully.

“You'll find some new ones in packets in the shower room, along with soap, shampoo and conditioner,” Jane answered. “there are also more intimate items should you require them.”

“I don't have much money,” Eloise told her.

“You don't have to pay for them,” Jane smiled widely. “now, lets show you where you can get yourself clean.”

Eloise once again following Jane and sent a short message to her brother. “I'm in, so far so good.”

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Caden activated his comm and informed his father's of their progress so far.

“I'm checking in for both of us,” Caden told them. “Eloise has been picked up by the hostel and is okay. I'm still on the streets, but I have a plan.”

“What is it?” Ianto asked his son.

“I'm going to breaking to the Tourist Office,” he answered. “I will pick the lock so it doesn't cause any damage and sleep there tonight, I'm hoping someone will see one of you kick me out in the morning?”

“We can arrange that,” Jack told him.

“You need to make it loud and obvious,” Caden told him. “hopefully word will get around about a homeless kid breaking and entering and the hostel will come looking for me.”

“It's a good idea, lets hope it works,” Ianto put it. “I don't like the idea of Eloise being in that hostel without you.”

“Me neither to tell the truth,” Caden admitted. “but at least I can keep in contact with her without them having a clue.”

“Always a plus, at least you're putting your talents to good use now instead of using them to play tricks on your Da and I,” Jack replied with a small chuckle.

“It was very handy at school too,” Caden replied with a small laugh.

“Yeah!” Ianto said with a sigh, along with the smile that crept across his lips.

“Anyway, I should get going,” Caden said. “I will continue to check on hourly unless I'm asleep and don't worry about Eloise I will keep a check on her just in case she isn't able to use the comm without being discovered.”

“Thanks Caden,” Jack said, concern in his voice for both his kids.

“Sure dad,” Caden answered and then cut the comms.

Caden then got up from the ground,bundled his blanket in his arm and after putting the small backpack over one shoulder with his very few belongings he headed towards the Tourist Office. Using the adapted pen knife he carried everywhere with him h began to work on the lock, opening it quickly and easily. He slipped inside, closed the door and relocked it – not wanting a real street person to stumble in on him in the night – and lay his blanket down behind the desk.

“I'm in the Tourist Office and safe,” Caden said, sending a message to his sister.

“Thank goodness,” she sent back. “I've eaten, had a shower and in the pyjamas they've given me, so far nothing seems odd.”

“That's good,” Caden answered. “with any luck we'll find that the hostel has nothing to do with these traumatised young adults.”

“Yeah, I'm missing my home comforts already,” Eloise replied.

“I know what you mean,” Caden replied, looking at his blanket on the floor. “try and get some sleep and hopefully I'll be with you tomorrow.”

“You too, night,” she told him and they cut their connection.

Keeping the lights off Caden found the tiny torch he had in his backpack and ventured into the back office, smiling at the sight of the kettle sat on the side along with a tiny container of tea bags, sugar and some little long life milk capsules. He clicked on the kettle, put the makings of the tea in a mug and rummaged around in the cupboard where he knew his Dad had probably hidden biscuits. He struck gold, pulling out a whole packet of chocolate fingers and a couple of packets of crisps.

“Dinner,” Caden grinned to himself, thankful he wasn't going to go hungry even if it wasn't a proper meal. He made his cup of tea, grabbed the goodies and then sat down on his blanket to enjoy his meal.

*~*~*~*~*

“Caden is safely in the Tourist Office,” Ianto told Jack, spotting their son on the CCTV.

“At least we know they are both off the streets,” Jack answered, looking at the screen and seeing his son sat eating behind the counter. “I just hope Eloise is safe where she is.”

“If she isn't then she will either contact us or Caden,” Ianto replied, wanting to keep positive.

“True,” Jack agreed. “I just can't help worrying about her.”

“Me too,” Ianto sighed. “it's natural, we worry about all our team members and it's worse with the twins, them being our own kids.”

“I think I'm going to stay here tonight, I won't be able to sleep anyway,” Jack told his husband.

“The other two are with Claire, we can both stay here,” Ianto said with a small smile. “we haven't stayed in your old bunker in forever, it'll bring back some memories.”

“Good memories,” Jack replied with a grin.

“Yep,” Ianto chuckled. “and we have the comms so we won't miss them if they contact us.”

“Well, Chloe's gone home, lets power down for the night then,” Jack said, already heading to check the rift predictor.

“I'll power down the computers and turn off the lights,” Ianto called after him.

Less than ten minutes later they were down in the bunker below Jack's office, stripped down to their underwear and curled up under a blanket on the small bed.

“I remember the first time I spent the night down here with you,” Ianto said, remembering it like it was yesterday instead of years. “the first time we actually slept together instead of just risking a stolen few minutes in the archives.”

“They were fun thought, weren't they?” Jack asked, snuggling close to his husbands back.

“Oh yeah,” Ianto smiled. “as I told Martha Jones once, you were innovative verging on the avant garde.”

“You didn't?” Jack laughed.

“I did, and I was proud to say so,” Ianto told him.

“Hey, what do you mean, were? Am I not now?” Jack huffed with mock hurt.

“Well, we do have four children now ...” Ianto answered cheekily and then trailed off, turning in the Captains arms to face him.

“Is that a challenge Harkness-Jones?” Jack asked with a wide grin.

“Well, it might distract us for a while,” Ianto answered and then claimed his husbands lips in a deep kiss.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Jack's eyes fluttered open and he found himself looking straight into his husbands eyes.

“Morning,” Ianto said with a smile.

“Mmmm,” Jack mumbled back, stretching himself like a cat in his husbands arms. “what time is it?”

“Just gone six, early yet,” Ianto answered. “if you want to go and shower first I'll put the coffee on.”

“We could both go and shower and then you could put the coffee on while I power the hub back up?” Jack replied suggestively. 

“Well, Chloe won't be in for another hour at least,” Ianto smiled. 

Jack chuckled, scrambled out of bed naked and dragged his husband with him, neither of them attempting to grab any clothing as they hurried off to the showers.

Ianto turned on the steady flow of hot water while Jack fetched towels from the store cupboard and placed them nearby before they both stepped under the cascading water. 

“You can't beat a shower for waking you up properly and feeling really clean,” Ianto said, reaching for the bar of soap that balanced on the small shelf attached to the tiled wall.

“Or getting really dirty,” Jack smirked.

“There is that,” Ianto agreed. “now, where should I start?”

“Anywhere you desire,” Jack answered, cocking an eyebrow at his lover.

Ianto rubbed the bar of soap in his hands, building up and lather and then reached out to rub it slowly over his husbands chest, leaving a trail of bubbles in their wake that were soon washed away by the falling water. Rubbing the bar of soap between his hands again Ianto soon had plenty of bubbles coating them, he pushed the bar from his hand back onto the shelf and then planted his hands firmly over his husbands nipples and began to massage them, turning then quickly into hard nubs.

Their lips finally met in a long tender kiss while Ianto's hands roamed over the Captains chest, feeling every inch of smooth skin, every muscle that rippled beneath it and then settled upon his hips to pull their bodies closer together. Jack's arms wrapped tightly around his husbands back, pulling him so their chests touched and they could feel each others arousal against their hips.

The kiss intensified, tongues fighting for dominance while their teeth clashed, their lips threatening to bruise with the ferocity of the kiss while the water crashed down on them. Their breaths coming more and more laboured until they had to drag themselves apart for much needed oxygen.

“Have I told you just how much I love you lately?” Jack panted, resting his forehead against his husbands.

“Yep, not that you need to tell me something I already know,” Ianto answered, his own voice laboured with breathlessness. “I know you love me as much as I do you.”

Jack didn't answer, instead his mouth clamped onto the younger man's neck in the spot he knew drove him wild. Sucking hard at the tender skin, his teeth grazing it, the sound coming from between his husbands lips spurring him on. Ianto's hands now clutching his buttocks hard, squeezing them hard, fingernails digging into the flesh indicating just how it was affecting him.

“Jack!” Ianto gasped. “Fuck!”

Jack released his husbands skin from his mouth, placed the soft kiss to the already blooming large purple mark and chuckled softly.

“I love how you are when I do that,” Jack said, then claimed his lips again in a short but fiery kiss, his hand moving between their bodies to wrap around both their cocks. Both of them canting their hips to thrust slowly against each other within the confines of the Captains fist. 

“I need you Jack, buried deep inside me, now,” Ianto groaned.

“No lube, we forgot,” Jack sighed, pressing a kiss to his lovers ear lobe.

“Soap,” Ianto groaned.

“We've used worse,” Jack agreed with a grin, remembering some of the things that had doubled as lube fondly and reaching for the said item with his free hand.

They shared another kiss before Jack released their cocks from his hand.

“Turn around,” Jack said huskily into his lovers ear.

Ianto did so immediately, placing his hands against the cool tiles of the wall and parting his legs to give Jack easy access to the most intimate part of his body. Jack kissed the back of the younger man's neck while he lathered up the soap bar in his hands, he then reached out with one hand to part his buttocks and slid a soapy finger over his lover hole.

“Please,” Ianto murmured, shuddering a little in anticipation.

“Soon,” Jack told him, not caring about the water that continued to cascade down on his head. 

The Captain placed the bar of soap between his husbands buttocks and rubbed it back and forth along the full lengths of the cleft, his fingers sliding teasingly over the hole as he did so, feeling it quiver deliciously under his touch until he felt he could wait no longer. He placed the soap back on the shelf and then parted his husbands buttocks with both hands, his thumbs sliding over the soapy skin to tease the entrance to his body.

“Jack,” Ianto murmured. “I ...”

With the thumb of one hand Jack probed more firmly at his husband hole, feeling the tight ring of muscle relaxing under his touch until he changed digits and carefully slid a finger inside the tight heat of his arse. The Captain slid his finger slowly back and forth, fucking his lover with the digit and then added a second, a third until Ianto was a writhing and moaning mess before him. He changed the angle of his fingers slightly and brushed over his husbands prostate, the tangle of nerves shooting pleasure through his body.

“Holy … fuck … Jack!” Ianto exclaimed. 

“What do you want?” Jack whispered in his husbands ear.

“Just fuck me!” Ianto exclaimed. “Hard and fast, I need to come!”

“Your wish is my command,” Jack grinned behind him, slid his fingers from the confines of his husbands body and reached out for the soap once again. He worked it quickly into a lather and coated his own cock with the bubbles then all but threw it back onto the shelf to plunge his cock deep inside his lovers hole before the water washed the bubbles away and buried himself to the hilt.

“Yes!” Ianto groaned out loudly. “Now fucking move!”

Jack grasped the younger man's hips with his hands, pulled back until only the head of his cock with still inside his lover and then plunged forwards again and again, pounding hard into his arse. The shower room resonated with nothing but the sounds of flesh hitting flesh and the moans, groans and profanities spilling from their mouths for several long minutes.

“Gonna come, gonna come,” Ianto yelled out, his come spurting out to coat the tiled wall as he did so, his arse tightening around the cock buried deep inside his arse.

Jack pounded harder, the contractions of his lovers channels sending his closer and closer to his own edge and then with one final deep push he came, his own essence pulsating in spurts into his lovers body. The older man wrapped his arms around his husband while they came back down from their highs and their breathing had settled down, Ianto then turned in his husbands arms to face him and they kissed softly. 

“I ...” Jack began but Ianto cut him off with another kiss.

“I know,” Ianto grinned. “we should get out of here and dressed before Chloe arrives.”

“Shame, I was thinking we could just stay here forever,” Jack smiled.

“Except we will end up looking like old wrinkly prunes,” Ianto smiled.

“Speak for yourself,” Jack retorted playfully and earned himself a slap on the arse.

“Behave!” Ianto told him with a smirk.

“If I don't, will you spank me?” Jack asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“Only if you beg nicely,” Ianto grinned. “but not now, now we must dress.”

“Okay,” Jack sighed and went to fetch the towels while Ianto turned the shower off and then tossed one to his husband. 

“Dad? Da? Are you there?” A Eloise's voice came over their comms.

“This new comms are great except you forget there are in your ear,” Jack said, wrapping his towel around his hips and then activating it.

“We're here sweetheart,” Jack answered as Ianto did the same.

“I just wanted to let you know that I am safe and about to go and have breakfast,” Eloise told them. “I've not seen anything suspicious yet but I've not been here long.”

“Just keep yourself safe and if you see or hear anything let us know and if that's not possible them tell Caden,” Ianto told her.

“I will,” she answered. “I'll check in again in an hour, bye.”

They said their goodbyes and started to dress in some of the spare clothes they kept in the lockers on the shower room, they barely had their underwear on when Caden came into their ears.

“Morning Dad, Da,” he said cheerfully. “you know, this floor in the Tourist Office isn't as uncomfortable as I thought it would be.”

“That's good,” Jack answered. “you managed to get some sleep then?”

“Yeah, I've contacted Ellie and she said she was okay and had already checked in with you?” Caden said.

“She has, what are you planning on doing today one we throw you out?” Ianto asked his son.

“I'm going to move into the City Centre, I should get seen by more people and hopefully will get picked up by the Hostel by tonight,” Caden replied. “are you coming up to throw me out soon?”

“Around 9am, there should be more people about then to see you being tossed out onto the street,” Jack answered. “if we do it too early no-one will see.”

“Sure,” Caden replied. “any chance of a coffee and something to eat before I leave?”

“I don't see why not,” Ianto told him. “you know the way.”

With that they cut the comms and finished dressing, made their way up to the main hub and Ianto turned on the coffee machine and placed some bread in the toaster while Jack powered up the computers and checked the rift monitor while they waited for Caden to arrive. 

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

“Eloise, are you there? Ellie? Answer me? Please Ellie?” 

“Mmm … what?” Eloise mumbled, woken by the voice of her brother in her head before she realised that was where it was and responded in kind, grumbling. “I'm here, woke me.”

“Sorry sis, when you didn't respond I thought something bad had happened to you,” Caden said, the sigh of relief evident in his reply.

“I slept so well,” Eloise said, mentally shaking herself awake properly.”much better than I thought I would.”

“Perhaps they drugged you?” Caden suggested worriedly.

“I don't think so,” Eloise answered, shrugging to herself. “maybe … but I was tired from being outside all day.”

“Okay … just be careful sis,” 

“Now you sound like dad,” Eloise giggled inside her brothers head. “where are you?”

“In the hub drinking Da's coffee and having a danish,” Caden informed her. “Chloe brought them in just at the right time.”

“Lucky you, I have no idea what passes for breakfast here but I am guessing that the coffee won't be anywhere near as good as Da's.”

“Make sure you keep your eyes and ears open,” Caden instructed. “do you think you will get the chance to snoop around?”

“I have no idea, I have barely seen any of this place. Maybe someone will give me the tour this morning.”

“I better go and get myself kicked out of the Tourist Office,” Caden said with a sigh. “don't forget to check in every hour, I'll let our parents know all is fine for now.”

“Thanks, I better go and find food, my stomach is growling,” she replied. “good luck.”

“You too.”

Eloise flung the covers aside and dragged herself out of bed and pulled on the clean clothes that she had been supplied with by Jane the evening before and left the room she had been assigned. She headed in the direction she believed too her to the dining hall and smiled to herself with relief when she found herself among the hustle and bustle of teens and young adults going about their breakfast. 

“Eloise, did you sleep well?” Jane asked, appearing at her side.

“Amazingly well,”

“That's great, we pride ourselves on the comfort of our waifs and strays,” Jane said with a beaming smile. “now, go and get yourself some breakfast and I shall introduce you to a few of other guests.”

Eloise thanked her politely and walked over to join the small queue of those waiting to collect their food, as she stepped closer and closer she realised that there was a whole array of food to chose from; from a full fry up to pasties and cereals. Deciding she needed to play the whole 'starving homeless girl' part to the full she had the fry up and a couple of pastries and turned to work out where she should sit to find Jane waiting for her.

“This way,” Jane said, her face beaming with a smile again and led her to one of the tables where two teenage girls and one boy sat eating and chatting. When they came to a stop beside the the three turned to look in their direction.

“This is Eloise,” Jane announced. “Eloise, I would like you meet Jamie, Sandra and Lottie. Is it okay of Eloise joins you, she arrived last night?”

“Sure,” Jamie answered, the other two nodding in agreement and Eloise placed her tray on the table and took the empty seat.

“Hi,” she said shyly – no need to let them think I am anything but she thought.

“Hi,” The three of them said, almost in total unison.

“So, you got here last night? Did Jane find you?” Lottie asked, ruffling her short dark hair with her hand.

Eloise nodded. 

“How long have you been on the streets?” Sandra asked, her auburn hair framing her face softly.

“About a month, but only here in Cardiff a few days,”

“Why Cardiff?” Lottie asked.

“I was born here, it was my home until about a year ago … then … my parents died,” she told them sadly, forcing a tear from one eye to roll down a cheek. “I went to live with an aunt but … we didn't get on. It wouldn't surprise me if she didn't even report me missing.”

“They will check, they always do,” Lottie said, nodding her head towards where Jane stood chatting to another older woman. “but if you are over seventeen they won't force you to go back or even contact her if you don't want to.”

“They will tell the police you are safe and sound though, if you are on the missing persons list,” Sandra put in.

“You said you didn't get on? She didn't abuse you, did she?” Lottie asked.

“Oh no, nothing like that!” Eloise exclaimed. “she just … she treated me like a child, I had to be in bed by nine in the evening and I wasn't allowed out with friends and she said if she found out I was meeting a boy she would stop me going to collage.”

“Were you? Seeing a boy?” Sandra asked.

“I didn't dare,” Eloise sighed. “but there was one guy I kinda liked.”

“Is that what made you decide to run away?” Lottie asked.

“Girls!” Jamie exclaimed loudly. “the poor girl has only been here maybe twelve hours and it must feel like you are interrogating her, give her some time to get settle eh?”

“But ...” Lottie began, trailing off when Jamie gave her a look. 

“Eloise, finish your breakfast and I will give you the tour,” Jamie told her.

“Have fun,” Sandra smiled, her and Lottie getting up for their seats. “we'll catch up with you later.”

Jamie waited until they had carried their trays away and then spoke again.

“They are harmless, just nosy,” he smiled. 

“It's fine,” she smiled back, thinking how much she sounded like her Da and missing him and her family already.

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

Ianto smiled when his eldest daughters voice came through the comm in his ear while making coffee for her brother.

“Hi, daddy, da,” she began. “just checking in as promised, I don't have long as I had to say I need to pop to the ladies to get time to myself.”

“Hi sweetheart,” Ianto replied. “daddy is on the phone to the PM at the moment, but I shall let him know you're fine. Any news to tell yet?”

“Nope, so far all seems normal and I have even made some friends,” she informed him. “I am a little surprised at how well they feed us though, this place is listed as a charity and I thought we'd be lucky to get porridge, cereal or toast.”

“Better than that then?”

“You'd think I was staying in a four star hotel with an eat all you like buffet breakfast,” she explained. “

“That does seem a little odd,” Ianto agreed. 

“Anyway, I must go before they think I've fallen down the loo.” she giggled.

“Stay safe and keep your fingers crossed that nothing is really going on there,”

“Will do da, love you,” she responded. “give daddy a hug for me.”

“Bye sweetheart,”

With a smile on his face Ianto finished the coffees and made his way up to the conference room where Caden was devouring pastries and talking to Chloe.

“Dad still on the phone?” He asked, taking the coffees off the tray one at a time to place in front of Caden and Chloe to their thanks, then set his and Jack's down before taking a seat and grabbingone of the few pastries left for himself.

“Eloise checked it, she's fine,” Ianto informed them. 

“She okay?” Chloe asked before taking a sip of her coffee and sighing with contentment.

“Fine, nothing really to report yet,” Ianto shrugged. “she thought the amount of choice for breakfast was a little odd but it's probably something and nothing.”

“Until I get myself in there I am glad she can contact me any time,” Caden put in. “I don't like her being there alone.”

“None of us do,” Ianto told him.

“None of us do what?” Jack asked, rushing through the door and making a beeline for his coffee.

“Like Ellie being in that hostel,” Caden told him,getting to his feet. “so, lets get on with kicking me out the Tourist office. Who's going to fulfil that pleasure?”

“I will,” Ianto told him, downing the last of his coffee and slid his chair back to walk his son back to the Tourist Office exit. 

“I'm going into the city centre, I think I will be more noticeable there,” Caden explained while they walked.. “there are more people about, I want you to throw me out when we see a few people walking past, hopefully they will help get me noticed. Could be that one of them even knows someone at the hostel.”

“Possible,” Ianto nodded, letting his son lead the way through the secret panel that took them into their destination, although he knew the odds against it were very low. 

Ianto checked the security camera and spotted a group of teenagers heading their way from one direction and two young adults with a small child and a dog from the other.

“Now is as good a time as any,” Ianto said, having Caden his backpack from behind the counter where he had left it. “ready?”

“Yeah!” Caden grinned.

Ianto yanked open the door, shoved his son out, wincing when he tumbled to the ground and yelled loudly at him.

“If you break in here again I will call the police, do yourself a favour and go home!”

“I ain't got no home!” Caden yelled back, clambering to his feet and sneering back at him. “Not one that I feel safe in any ways!”

“Then you need help ...”

“Like throwing me out on the street?” Caden yelled back then ran off across the Plass before his father could add anything else.

Ianto stepped back into the Tourist Office, closed the door and activated his comm.

“Caden? Are you okay? I didn't mean to knock you flying,”

“Fine dad, you didn't I faked it,”

“Good. No go and get found by the Hostel.”

“That's my aim,” 

Ianto deactivated the comm and turned at the sound of the secret door opening.

“I think we might have underestimated our kids,” Ianto said with a small smile. “they are going to do fine.”

“I hope so,” Jack replied, giving his husband a wry smile.

“Jack, they will,” smiled back and admitted. “at least that is what I keep telling myself.”

“Ha!” Jack exclaimed. 

“So, anyway, how did the phone call go with the PM then?”

“The usual,” the Captain shrugged. “but I have just had a call from Gwen, she and Rhys want to meet up for a meal, they need some grown up time, so she says.”

“Grown up time? Has she met you?” Ianto laughed.

“It's a good job I love you Jones, Ianto Jones,” Jack grinned. 

“We should get back to the hub,” Ianto said reluctantly.

“Yep, in a few minutes,” the Captain agreed, taking his husbands hand into his own and tugging him close to kiss him softly on the lips.

“So, do I tell Gwen yes?”

“You already have, haven't you?” Ianto replied, their hands still entwined they walked through the secret door.

“Yeah,” Jack said. “It's been a long time since we had an evening out.”

“What about Caden and Eloise?”

“They have comms and each other,” Jack replied. “and Gwen will understand if we have to rush off halfway through dinner.”

“True,” 

“Now I really should catch up on that paperwork you keep piling up on my desk.”

“I promise you coffee if you do.” Ianto grinned. 

“Only coffee?” Jack pouted.

“For now,” Ianto laughed, letting go of his husbands hand and going their separate ways in the hub.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Caden wrapped his hands tightly around the cup of tea a passer by had given him, thankful for the warmth that seeped into his hands. He had already been sitting in the same spot, a doorway of an empty shop for a few hours and was beginning to think he should move somewhere else but worried that if he did and someone had told the Hostel where to find him he'd lose his chance of being 'chosen' if he wasn't there when they came looking. 

He sighed and finished the last of the tea before it got cold and pulled the sleeping bad he had been sitting on from under himself and unzipped it to drape it around his shoulders. The us was getting low in the sky and the night would be cold. Caden grabbed a battered copy of a favourite book out of his backpack and settled down to read until the light was lost when he hear a snuffling sound heading towards him.

The dog that only inches away from him froze when it saw him move, looking like it was deciding whether to bolt to safety or see of he had food.

“Hey boy, I won't hurt you,” Caden said softly, reaching out slowly with his had so not to startle him. “come one, good boy.”

The dog titled his head to one side and sniffed the air, whining softly.

“Good boy, good dog,” Caden encouraged him, digging in his pocket to get one of the few biscuits he still had left in it and waving it towards the bedraggled animal.

The dog crept a few inches closer, his nose extended as far as he could to try and reach the treat but Caden moved it a little closer to his body. The dog moved tentatively towards him, inch by inch until he stood at his feet.

“Good boy,” Caden smiled at him, breaking the biscuit into two and offering half to him. 

The Dog took it much more gently than Caden thought a starving creature would and even gave a half hearted wag of it's tail. 

“Sit,” Caden commanded softly and it did so without hesitation. 

“You are such a good dog,” he praised him, braking the remaining half of the biscuit into half again and laughed softly when the dog offered it's paw in the hope of more food.

Caden gave him another bit of biscuit and slowly reached for the tag that hung from the collar hanging loosely around his neck. It had the name 'Scraps' on it but nothing else, not even a phone number.

“Well Scraps, it would seem you ended up with an appropriate name, ironically.”

Scraps gave another small wag of his tail and Caden let him have the final piece of biscuit. 

“I wish I could keep you,” Caden told the dog sadly. “but if I get taken to the Hostel they won't let you come, I wouldn't think. “I should take you to the police station I guess.”

“Caden, are you there?” Eloise's voice came into his head.

“Here Ellie, everything okay?” He answered instantly.

“Yep, I've spent the day chatting to the others here,” she explained. “no-one seems aware of anything dodgy going on but they admit it seems strange about the ones who suddenly vanish and end up on the news.”

“Have you told our parents this?”

“Just before I contacted you,” she replied, adding a little huffily. “they don't want me to do any real snooping until you are here too, they think I'll get caught.”

“They are worried about you and two of us snooping it better than one,” Caden responded.

“They wouldn't react the same of it was Chloe or Gwen doing the undercover stuff!” 

“I know, but they are our parents so it's to be expected.”

“I just wish they could see us as the capable adults we are,”

“They will, after we blow this case wide open and find whoever is responsible with out getting into trouble or hurt,” Caden told her.

“Hell yeah!” Eloise agreed. “You better check in with them before they start to panic about you.”

“I will, and hey, I made a friend.”

“Male or female,” 

“A dog,” Caden replied, laughing seemingly to himself to passer bys. “his name is scraps, he is a stray and so skinny.”

“Poor thing,”

“I thought I'd take him to the police station in the morning, if I am still here,” Caden told her. “But he can share my sleeping bag tonight, we can keep each other warm.”

“What if the Hostel finds you?” 

“Then I shall have to rethink my plan, I don't want him abandoned again.”

“Do you have food?” 

“Someone gave me a couple of burgers earlier – not getting much cash but some kind people have given me food and tea,” Caden answered. “I have a few biscuits I can feed to Scraps and well, tomorrow is another day.”

“Okay, talk to you again later?” Eloise asked.

“Anytime,”

“Bye,” Eloise said and Caden felt her presence slip from his mind.

Caden checked in this his parents to assure them he was okay, told them he was going to try and get a little sleep and assured them he would let them know the instant anything changed.

He tucked his book back in the backpack, the sun was now too low for reading and got into the sleeping bag, zipping it most of the way up before putting his backpack in position as a pillow. Caden lay down and encouraged Scraps to curls up next to his chest and they lay there as the sun went down, both keeping the other warmer than alone until the city centre went quiet. Finally with Scraps snoring softly against his his eyes fluttered closed and he fell into a light sleep. 

It was in the early hours of the morning when he woke, aware of Scraps growling softly beside him. Caden opened his eyes and spotted a car sitting a few feet away, headlights on and the Hostels logo painted on the side. He hid his delight at finally being spotted and pushed himself into a sitting position, assuring the dog it was all okay.

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

“Ellie?” Caden called out to his sister with his mind.

“Caden, everything okay?”

“I've been found, but I have little problem,” Caden told his twin.

“Problem?” Eloise asked worriedly.

“Nothing bad, I made a friend, a stray dog and I know they won't let me take him with me,” Caden explained. “are you able to contact one of our fathers and get them to collect him, take him to the police station?”

“I can,” Eloise replied. “hasn't she approached you yet?”

“She, at least I think it's the woman you described has been sitting in the car watching me,” Caden replied. “I dozed off so I have no idea when she arrived.”

“Perhaps she is waiting for you to approach her? Wondering if she can separate you from the dog? Maybe she's not sure if you are right for the Hostel, if there is something dodgy going on there?” Eloise fired suggestions at her brother.

“I think I have some thin rope in my backpack,” Caden told her. “I'm going to tie it to Scraps collar and to the door handle and go to the car, see what happens. I'll try and convince her that I need to take the dog and see what happens.”

“Good idea. His name is Scraps?”

“Yeah, he has a collar but that is all that is on it,” Caden said. “I guess he might be micro-chipped though.”

“Da can find out easily enough, or Chloe,” Eloise told him. “anyway, you better approach the car before she decides to drive off.”

“Will do, I will let you know if Scraps needs rescuing,” Caden told her, rummaging around for the thin rope and finding it at the bottom of his backpack. “aha, right, I am tying Scraps up now and he is giving me such a sad look, I am feeling really mean now.”

“He will be okay, if you have to leave him I know our fathers couldn't let him stay there all alone,” Eloise assured him. “now get on with getting a place at this hostel.”

“Going now,” Caden said, getting to his feet, giving the dog one last pat on the head and walking towards the idling car.

Caden knocked on the window and it slid down.

“Hi, are you watching me?” He asked the woman behind the wheel bluntly.

“I am thinking of offering you a place at our Hostel but I wasn't sure if you'd leave the dog,” she replied. “we don't cater for pets.”

“He's not really a pet, he only introduced himself to me a few hours ago,” Caden explained. “I can't really look after him but he looked so sad I let him cuddle up to me.”

“So you will be happy to leave him here?”

“Not happy but if it means a bed for the night then I will have to,” Caden said with a shrug. “but can we call the police or a shelter to collect him?”

“Of course, when we get you back to the Hostel and you are clean and fed,” she answered. “my name is Jane by the way, get it.”

Caden gave the dog a sad look as if trying to convey how bad he felt at leaving him there and there opened the door and climbed into the passenger seat.

“Seat belt,” Jane told him then pulled away once he had fastened it. 

Caden used the following silence to contact Eloise and tell her exactly where the dog was and made her promise to contact their fathers as soon as possible to pick the abandoned animal up. 

“So, young man, I've told you my name, what's yours?” Jane asked him lightly.

“Caden, Caden Harkness,” he replied, needing to have a different name to Eloise.

“So Caden, how did you come to be out on the streets?” Jane asked. 

“I'd rather not say,” Caden replied, acting cagey and sullen. 

“You don't have to of course but we can arrange help, counselling of the right kind if you wish to help you while you are with us,” Jane explained. “but we need to know what it is you require?”

Caden gave her a look that said he didn't want to talk about it.

“It's fine, you can tell me later if you decide you want help,” Jane said with a bright smile. “is there anyone you want us to contact for you, a friend or relative you wish to know you are safe? We obviously won't tell them where you are if you don't want us too.”

“There's no-one,” Caden told her simply. “so, how long can I stay at this Hostel? Is it one night deal kind of thing?”

“No, you can stay as long as you wish,” Jane explained. “it is a charity run facility but we have some very generous donors.”

“Right,” Caden nodded. 

“And here we are,” Jane said with her bright smile again, pulling into the car park and stopping. “luckily for you the kitchens are still serving dinner so we shall go straight to the dining room and get you fed, then take care of cleaning you up.”

“Sure,” Caden said, following her into the Hostel and calling out to Eloise.

“I'm here, are you in the dining room?”

“I am, table near the door you will enter through,” she replied instantly. “I am with three friends, they are cool.”

“Did you tell da or dad about Scraps?”

“They promised to go and fetch him straight away.”

“Thanks.”

“As if I would let him stay here alone,”

“Thanks again. See you any minute now!” Caden told her, walking through a doorway behind Jane and into the very room. He spotted his sister straight away, gave her a small smile and headed towards where the food was served. Caden couldn't believe the selection of food. He chose what he wanted when urged to by Jane who then led him to the very table where Eloise sat. 

“Do you mind if Caden joins you?” Jane asked him. “he's just arrived and I am sure you will make him feel at home.”

“Of course Jane,” Lottie grinned, indicating he should sit down with them. “So Caden, I am Lottie, these fine friends of mine are Eloise, Jamie and Sandra.”

“Hi,” Caden said, taking the seat and placing his tray of food upon the table. 

“You'll like it here,” Sandra told him. “it's so much better than being on the streets.”

“I bet there are rules though?” Caden asked, tucking into his food.

“Of course, but it's worth it,” 

“We shall see,” he said, “or I'll be off soon.”

“I doubt it,” laughed Jamie and then Lottie changed the conversation to lighter subjects.

tbc


	12. Chapter 12

“He should be up here, on the left if memory serves,” Ianto said, turning the SUV left and driving up the road.

“Over there,” Jack said, pointing a few yards in front of them where they could see a dog tied to a door handle in the glow of the street light.

Stopping at the kerb a few feet away they left the car and approached the dog who dropped to his belly and looked even more scared than ever.

“Hey boy,” Ianto said softly, walking very slowly towards him with his hand out. “good dog, I'm not going to hurt you.”

“His tail twitched,” Jack stated, walking at the same slow pace behind the younger man.

Scraps stretched his muzzle out as far as it would reach without moving his body and gave Ianto's hand a tentative sniff. Ianto stood completely still while the dog tested the waters, slowly dropping down into a crouch to appear less threatening to him and was rewarded when Scraps got to his feet and licked his fingers.

Ianto stroked the top of his head and untied the thin rope from the door handle.

“He's so thin,” Jack said sadly. “he's either been a stray for a long time or badly mistreated.”

“I suspect we will never know,” Ianto sighed, leading him towards the SUV with Jack at his side making friends with the dog. “he doesn't look very old, maybe a year.”

“We promised to take him to the police, maybe it would be better to take him to a dog rescue place in the morning?” Jack suggested. “Give him a good meal and company for the evening?”

“You want to keep him, don't you?” Ianto said with a smile, settling the dog on the back seat of the car.

“No … well, maybe … but we did tell the kids no more dogs,” Jack said, climbing in the passenger seat.

“We did, as we said, now the younger kids are at school and Claire isn't there most of the day it wouldn't really be fair on him,” Ianto added. “he'd be on his own all day, he'd be better with a young family.”

“But what if … we could take him to the hub?” Jack suggested. “he could have his own bed and toys. He's not a big dog, we wouldn't take much room.”

“We could get a dog cage for when we are out?” Ianto pondered out loud.

“I don't like that idea, but I do remember someone I knew once used to put their dog in a playpen when they needed him contained,” Jack said. I remember it being about four feet square, plenty of space for a dog his size.”

“My sister had one of them for the kids, I wonder of she still has it?” Ianto mused, pulled out his phone and called her.

“Ianto?” Her surprise at his call was evident in her voice.

“Rhi, I know I haven't been around in a while but … do you still have the kids playpen?” Ianto asked.

“OMG! Is Jack pregnant again?” Rhiannon shrieked excitedly.

Ianto laughed. “No, it's for a dog, the paypen we have is far too small,” he explained. “we need it to contain a dog when we are out.”

“You can't leave a dog all day!” Rhiannon admonished him.

“That's the point, the playpen would be so we can take him to work with us,” Ianto reassured his sister. “if we get called out we can put him in there for the duration.”

“Okay, I still have it and yes you can borrow it but I do remember you saying no more dogs after losing Chewie and Princess?”

“He's a stray, still you and so thin,” Ianto said. “Caden found him, we were doing to take him to a dog shelter but ...”

“You are way to soft little brother,” Rhiannon chuckled. “but I understand. Come and collect it tomorrow if you like, I'll get Johnny to get it down from the loft.”

“Thanks Rhi,” Ianto said. “see you then.”

He cut the call with a smile.

“The playpen is all ours,” Ianto told Jack happily.

“It looks like we have a new pet then,” Jack grinned back, glancing over the back of his seat where Scraps lay watching them intently. “so we better take him to his new home.”

“Agreed,” Ianto nodded, started the SUV and began to drive.

They were more than half way home when Into suddenly remembered something.

“Umm, Jack, we are meant to be having dinner with Gwen and Rhys this evening,”

“It went completely out of my mind too,” Jack admitted. “we'll have to cancel, we can't leave this poor chap home alone mere hours after rescuing him.”

“We could get a takeaway, invite them to the house?” Ianto suggested.

“Our we could cook something?”

“We haven't been there in days, the cupboards are rather bare,”

“Takeaway it is then!” Jack stayed. “Chinese?”

“That sounds good to me,” Ianto agreed and left Jack to call the other couple and inform them of the change of plans.

On the way home they stopped at a local shop and purchased some dog food, treats and a ball from the small selection they had and upon arriving home found an old duvet and folded it into a makeshift bed for Scraps,

“We can get him a proper bed tomorrow,” Jack said, watching Scraps eating his food in fast gulps from a desert bowl. “along with bowls for food and water and maybe a coat, he is so thin and his own coat is so short.”

“It's like having a new baby,” Ianto chuckled softly. “so many things to buy.”

“But much less trouble I hope, no night feeding anyway,”

“Yep … you know it's hard to believe that Lizzie is now five and at school … do you remember that conversation we had when she was born, that perhaps we should have one every five years?” Ianto asked with a big grin on his face.

“Not a serious one if memory serves me right,” Jack laughed, grabbed Ianto by the hand and pulled him into a lingering kiss.

When they parted they found Scraps sat watching them with his head tilted to one side as if he was wondering what they were doing.

“I think we will just focus on him for now,” Ianto smiled, squeezing Jack's hand with his own watching as Scraps walked over to his makeshift bed, snuffled at the duvet, picked the ball up and then lay down on it as if he knew it was his.

“Well, look at that, he's already made himself at home,” Jack gasped. “he was obviously cared for by someone at some point,”

“I am thinking we should check to see if he is micro chipped?” Ianto said sadly.

“He's been on the streets a long time, look how thin his is? You can see his spine and every rib,” Jack argued. “if he was missed surely they would have reported it to the police? We will check with them in the morning, if they didn't care to do even that then we keep him, agreed?”

“Agreed,”

“We should get changed, Gwen and Rhys will be here in just over an hour,” Jack said, glancing at his watch. “then if you fetch the takeaway menu I will get the plates and such ready.”

“Good plan,” Ianto agreed and they hurried about their tasks while Scraps looked on, the very tip of his tail wagging hopefully.

tbc


	13. Chapter 13

“He looks like he's settled in already,” Rhys stated, spotting Scraps on his duvet bed in the living room, watching the newcomers warily.

“Despite him having been abandoned he seems to have been very well trained,” Ianto replied. “he went and stood by the back door when he needed to relieve himself and he can give his paw when asked. He is a little scared of strangers at first but once he realises you're not going to hurt him he relaxes.”

“He's got a gorgeous coat,” Gwen said, handing her coat to Ianto. “but so thin,”

“Not for long,” Jack interjected, appearing from the kitchen doorway. 

“No, not for long,” Ianto agreed. “here Scraps, come on, say hello.”

Scraps moved from laying down to sitting up but stayed where he was. Ianto patted his hand on his leg and called him again encouragingly. This time the dog tilted his head to one side.

“We won't hurt you,” Gwen said softly, waking a couple of steps slowly towards him and crouching down with her hand reaching out palm up in front of her. “come on boy, good boy Scraps.”

Scraps got to his feet and moved slowly towards the woman, sniffing the tips of her fingers before going any closer and finally letting her stroke his head. 

“Oh you poor dog,” Gwen said sadly, stroking her hand over his very prominent ribs. “who did this to you hey? Whoever it is should never be able to have another pet.”

Rhys joined her and offered his hand as his wife and and minutes later Scraps had got his ball from his bed and presented it to them. They took it in turns to roll it across the floor so the dog could chase it and each time he dropped it at their feet, happily wagging his tail.

“We should order the food,” Jack said to Ianto. “or they will be playing all night.”

“Good idea, I'm starving,” Ianto agreed, walking over to the other couple, this time picking the ball up himself when Scraps dropped it at their feet. “come on boy, playtime is over for now, on your bed.”

Scraps gave them a sad look but trotted off to his duvet and lay down, curling into a ball with his nose tucked under his tail. Ianto placed the ball next to him for later.

“We should all wash our hands before we eat,” Ianto stated. “but lets order first and get the ball rolling.”

They decided on several starters and main meals they could share and while Jack made the call to place the order for delivery the others headed off to wash their hands and sort out what they wanted to drink. Deciding on white wine Ianto pulled a bottle from the fridge, uncorked it and poured four glasses which they carried back through to the living room to sit and wait for their food. 

“So, Torchwood the same as ever?” Gwen asked when they were seated.

“Never changes,” Ianto laughed.

“It's very quiet, where are the kids?” Rhys asked.

“Lizzie and Dylan are staying with Claire for a few days, Caden and Eloise are … working undercover,” Jack explained.

“Undercover? Well, I never thought I'd see they day you let them out in the field,” Gwen gasped.

“They made a good case as to why they were perfect for it,” Ianto said. “it involves the young adults and teenagers that have been found traumatised and abused around Cardiff.”

“You think aliens are involved?” Rhys asked.

“Andy heard a rumour and thought we should look into it,” Jack replied. “it would be bad enough if humans were involved but aliens? That's another matter, they could inflict all kinds of horrors on them depending on the species.”

“Jack was more than a little reluctant to let them into the field but they are the perfect age, Jack and I would never pass for young adults, let alone teenagers,” Ianto added.

“It wasn't an easy decision but obviously they have their telepathic link so they can always be in touch with one another and they both have comms to they can check in with us regularly.” Jack said. “they both posed as homeless teenagers and Eloise was picked up a couple of days ago, Caden this even which was how we came to have Scraps, Caden befriended him not long before the hostel found him.”

“I did wonder how you suddenly acquired a dog.” Gwen said. “But Jack, they are intelligent, good kids, they can take care of themselves.”

“I know, but as a parent who has worked for Torchwood would you let them work for us, out in the field without any worries?” Jack asked.

“No, I do understand completely,” she assured him, Rhys nodding in agreement.

“Has Eloise seen anything strange?” Gwen asked.

“Only that the hostel provides very well for the homeless, it's funds are from charity donations and she thought it very strange that the meals and the choice of them was very varied and plentiful” Ianto told her. “but of course it could just be an exception to the norm.”

“True, but I agree, it's worth investigating, even if only to rule an alien element out,” Gwen stated just as the front door bell rang.

“Food!” Jack grinned, grabbing his wallet and hurrying off to the front door.

“Shall we move to the dining room?” Ianto suggested. “it'll be easier to lay out the food of the dining table.”

“Sounds good to me,” Rhys agreed and they moved room, Jack following them in with two carrier bags full of food moments later.

“Two free bags of prawn crackers and a bottle of cola.” Jack grinned. “now, food time, I'm starving!”

“Aren't we all.” Rhys laughed, helping to pull the lids off the food and place them on the table. Once all the tubs were ready they helped themselves to the dishes and enjoyed the rest of the evening with Jack and Ianto feeling like it was the first normal evening with friends they had had in a long time and at the end of it Scraps happily accepted the leftovers.

tbc


End file.
